mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kjhf/Archive 6
Rank 5 Hi there Kjhf. What more do you need to get to rank 5? I am going to get it for you, or help where I can. Deal with it :) 19:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :User:Kjhf/Rank 5 :) ::6! I ment that. 05:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) speedy The speedy pages start to grow can you check it. 18:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Background Hey, kjhf. I saw someone made a new page called 'Background' and it didn't look very good so I made it look a bit better. But there wasn't any template for Backgrounds so I used the template. Is this okay? Or shall I use the sticker page style insted? 13:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I think this was leinardosmith or arceusisking1234-- 13:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :It should have neither, as it is not a Module, nor a Brick. 22:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RfA Welcome back! Could you please come in the IRC, or vote in my RfA? Thanks, 17:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I shall do both. Or have done, should I say. 18:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Your vote means a lot to me =D 18:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I will delete this red link. Mwahahahaha 19:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) 19:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hahahahaha!-- 20:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Some people have waaay too much fun here. 20:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Oh.-- 20:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :These are variations on the template. Made, of course, by everyones fave admins... 20:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay.-- 20:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) The Official MLNW Store Hi Kjhf. Myself, Kiriluser and Mackmoron11 have made MLNW's official store. It will feature the lowest prices and highest in both quality and service. We are abandoning our old stares to make one big one that anyone can buy from, IP or not. However, I thought a project like this deserves a Project Page, and even though I am technically an admin I thought that I should ask you :). 23:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Important Have you check the speedy section there are more than 15 files and can you approve my template due the same like any template but remove the black links .I forgot something if you approve the template can I make it to all templates that need that, I think that type of templates can make the wiki better and more clean with out all junk of unessential text in some templates.-- 16:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Urm what, I cleared the CfDs and SpeedyCfD yesterday. And a link to this template would be nice? 17:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yay thanks kjhf you are great.-- 18:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :What? I need to see the template before I approve? oh I forgot that here is it User:German77/test.-- 18:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Yup, I approve of that - though don't add any switches to links that are under 1 line long (such as the Ranks). 19:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ok! ty.-- 19:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets Hey Kjhf, in the event that you are back before I am (I am going out for about an hour), there are two sockpuppet users that could pose a threat. User:Blow down mudkip and User:Mudkipmaylego. They are sockpuppets, but I am not going to block them just yet, since they haven't made any edits. Beware, you may need to go-a-blocking. have a nice day =D 18:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Got this all covered up. The red-links are intentional, BTW. 21:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I was silently monitoring whilst making my new random page. Also, did you mean for the red links to be articles? Shouldn't they be User: links? Finally, when selecting a reason for deletion, 15:37 Ajraddatz (Talk | contribs | block) protected "User:Samdo994/sig2" edit=autoconfirmed (indefinite) move=autoconfirmed (indefinite) (Author Request: Authors Request - I JUST SAID THAT) ::You don't need to put "Author Request" into the EXTRA REASON box :D 22:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::I did that on purpose :). Come on the IRC? 22:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) They are gone so I will delete this red link. -- 10:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Hello Kjhf, goodnight :). I will be on the IRC at around 3:00 tomorrow. Um... that is 10:00 PM your time? Ya. I will be ready to receive your tear-ridden apologies at that time =D (jk). More importantly though, by Monday my activity will be severely decreased, as I am going into a 'hard' enrichment program (for once, school will not be boring). I will still try and get on the IRC at around 11:00 your time every day that I can, so we can discuss adminish things without needing to use ~~~~. BTW, I did mean what I said about my RfA. It remains that if FB100Z is opposed when he become active again, I will seriously consider resigning from the admin position. Anyway, I have rambled on enough for today, goodnight. 23:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Help! Please help! I uploaded a better version of the Fortress Module.png but now it has messed the whole page up! Can you help? 18:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I fixed it by myself. Sorry for disturbing! 18:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Countdown Hi there, its me again. I posted you the link to that page with the countdown in IRC but I don't know if you got it. Oh and btw, i asked the wikia staff and they allowed us to make such a countdown. :) http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/User:Zapnox 17:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC)